


Sleeping Beauty

by Marmaladica



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Digital Art, Fanart, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Reincarnation, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmaladica/pseuds/Marmaladica
Summary: Only true love can awake you from a thousand year sleep.





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michaelssw0rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/gifts).



> Wish you only good endings and fairy tail love under the Christmas tree! And warm hugs, sweet memories and spending time with ones you love in the New Year. ❤


End file.
